Hunting
by Noiseee
Summary: 自爽。明星卡与摄影师久


捕食者自盯上猎物的那一刻起，就没有考虑过松嘴。

绿谷出久坐在男人的床上，肩上挂着被撕开的衬衫与津液，还有暧昧显眼的咬痕。

繁闹的车鸣掺杂流光，就着微敞的落地玻璃渗入屋内。打翻的酒瓶流溢惹目昂贵的醇液，可绿谷更在乎滴落在散布一地衣服上的回响。凌晨的寒意随月色铺满空寂的房间，可脏乱的现状却呈两人的肆虐。纯色的涂料与规整的摆放是性冷淡的典型，但缓缓溢落床单的黏着蜜液倒更像是狂热的无声证明。一道烤烟浊香弥散鼻翼，就像窗台旁眺望的男人，活得张扬高调，但又无从触及。

他攥紧披在膝上的被褥，仿佛榨干这一辈子来的所有勇气。绿谷出久习惯了活在幕后的生活，也过得悠闲自在，可唯独在那个人面前，他却渴望披上最完美的华衣，成为对方世界里最闪耀的主角。

就是因为那个男人，那个一辈子都不可能正眼看自己的男人。

"小胜。"

他活了二十四年，而爆豪胜己野蛮地占据了整整二十年。一起长大的男孩共同度过对方生命为止的全部，叛逆期青春期，他挨上暴怒施加的拳头，也赚得唇齿盛上的醉酒。金发少年曾是中学时期的暴力噩梦，但也在躁动的夏夜爬上蠢蠢欲动的少年，结下难以启齿的开端。

用热吻麻痹咬破唇瓣的刺疼，凭野性的交缠维持别扭的关系，绿谷说不清自己与爆豪的关系，童年玩伴，中学欺凌，激情炮友，亦或者是甜蜜情人，小心翼翼地护着彼间燃起的火光，在幽暗的人生路口寻觅通往结局的道路，然而直至一切重回黑暗的眼下，他仍未迈向其中的任意一方。就像他熟知爆豪那热衷于在最隐秘的地方留下最霸道印记的习惯，绿谷在那双猩红眼睛里待上二十年，明白了眼前的道路并无未来。

绿谷厌倦了。无论是单方面的付出，还是没有回报的脆弱关系。

"我们分手吧。"他终究说了出口，不再犹豫，也没有多少颤抖，有的仅剩曾为这份没有结果的感情赔上未来的幼稚可笑。

死寂笼罩彼间。肆意后的混浊味道仍暧昧地萦绕不绝，但止在心中的却不再是温存暖意。烟草燃烧的浊香弥散如旧，但眼前的男人已不再相属。爆豪胜己快步走向自己，不容得任何逆反的气势伴随施加在肩上的力量一把将少年推倒在床上。

锻炼得恰到好处的上臂恶狠狠地扣住绿谷纤细的手腕，跨坐在膝上的后腿凭重量压垮身下男人的反击。浅金的碎发承接温柔的月色，偏硬的发质刺疼他的额头。猩红的眸子近在咫尺，映落在这双眼睛里，绿谷移不开视线。不仅因为这压迫感强得令人窒息的气势，还因为那么多年来映落其中的往往。他真该醒醒，对于这个强势狡猾的捕食者而言，自己不过是最易获捉的猎物。习惯固然是可怕，但将习惯误做优势，这可有够可悲。

于是他草草地按熄了欲燃的火苗，任一双冷漠的绿眼直直地迎上猩红的双瞳。幽暗的房间里，逆光而望的绿谷无法窥见爆豪的神态表情，他只能靠感受以及了解揣测对方。摩挲耳际的床单一角在宽大的掌心握捉下皱缩一团，施加在手腕上的力量令绿谷疼得咬牙。温热的鼻息拍在开敞衣衫下无法遮挡的锁骨，但男人无法听见对方的呼吸与言语——不争气的心脏跳得飞快，由骨缝传来的嘭咚充斥双耳。是残留爱火做出的挣扎，还是被对方眼里的凶光逼迫下的紧张，绿谷无从可知，他只知道自己将会挨上一个拳头，或者满载报复和不满之心的啃咬，这一如既往。

但他只迎上一声愤懑的咋舌，没有怒吼也没有责问，只剩语气的不爽。爆豪就像是尝到变质的腐肉般，将自己甩在身后。房门外的客厅为男人愤怒的宣泄而发出一声声吃疼的巨响，可引发一切的罪灰祸首正安然地坐在床上。

这一切进行得远比绿谷设想得顺利。他没有断了胳膊，也没有挨上来自后庭的反击，眼下，他只需要着手收拾屋里属于自己的一切。适用于过去的二十年，自己绝不敢也不会如此平静地做到这一步，他如城里任意一个天真烂漫的少男少女那样渴求浪漫幸福的降临，但不曾想起能穿上水晶鞋的只有公主一人。

爆豪胜己拥有太多值得夸耀的资本，完美的样貌和健硕的身段塑造新时代型男的形象，不羁而野性的气质颠覆了传统理想恋人的认知。他凭一张脸偶遇星探的慧眼，又用全能的实力证明名副其实。只要爆豪愿意，他可以拥有一切，狡猾凶猛的捕食者不是童话里的乖巧王子，他会用尖牙利爪剖去命运中任何阻拦自己前路的可怜障碍。

也许在某一刻，绿谷曾卑微地希望眼前的男人能恶狠狠地咬碎自己离开的企图，掰开理智的自我令爱火重燃，可现实并不归从于美好的期盼。在这场漫长的拉锯战里，他确实受够了，自己不过是一个炮友，认清这一点后竟发现没有原所设想的疼痛。

终究该放下了。

八十多个榻榻米大小的屋子里，自己所留下的东西远比所预计得多，围巾、茶杯、情侣拖鞋，愚蠢地把房门钥匙误认为同居邀请的自己曾满怀欢喜地希望有朝一日能用爱意装点对方的世界，但他忘记了爆豪不喜欢围巾，只用自己的杯子，也不需要多余的拖鞋。

绿谷把这些东西一件件地收进纸箱，连同自己的初恋一起在记忆里布满灰尘，也远比被当做垃圾扔在垃圾桶里更能让人接受。分手的刹那比不上收拾的过程，前者不过是一时之痛，而后者的漫长持续则在无形中撕扯伤口。爆豪坐在客厅的沙发上，背对着自己，一根根烟地抽着。绿谷不敢回头去看，他害怕自己会再度为不可能的向往而动摇，更害怕从那张相熟了二十年的脸庞上看到冷漠与毫无所谓。

他找不着自己的领带，自己唯一的一条领带。绿谷不擅长系也根本系不好领带，但他却将人生中的第一份工资全部砸在一条橙色的奢华领带上，干脆利落，无怨无悔，只因为这颜色艳丽的布条是由最爱的他所代言。绿谷知道长着一张娃娃脸的自己不适合成熟且艳色的装扮，但为了这点离对方更近些的错觉，他笨拙地将其绑在脖子上。他真不该买下，就像他不该将最珍贵的欧尔麦特钥匙扣扣在爆豪家的钥匙上，至少前者有机会更好地彰显魅力，而后者不需要因为生锈卡死而与厌恶自己的男人继续共度时光。

"钥匙我放在这了。"

还有持续了二十年的暗恋，以及曾经的可悲幻想。

"等等。"

意料之外的呼喊阻拦了绿谷的脚步，他迟疑地回过头去，心脏不争气地紧张加速跳动。爆豪站在他的面前，宽松的家居服含糊地勾勒对方健硕的身段，没有妆容点缀也没有闪光灯辅助的他依然光彩照人。他注定是世界上最闪耀的明星，帅气，张扬，而又名副其实。六厘米的身高差迫使绿谷抬头望去，他感受到来自对方的视线，他明白在这样的处境下自己更该径直迎上，可他却依然别开视线，是二十年来跟随的习惯，也是畏惧真心萌动的自己为尊严和骄傲做出的挣扎。

"明天的片子，你可别忘了。"

没有多余的情感，也没有私心的碰撞，落在最后一次敞开的屋门玄关里，只剩下工作式的对话。为了继续守在距离爆豪最近的地方，绿谷义无反顾地投身摄影事业。他或许本该成为大自然里寻觅静态美的游者，可撕咬唇瓣的粗暴热吻却把自己灌醉。男人用镜头拍下了无数足以令粉丝们尖叫狂欢的漂亮硬照，业界曾赞美他的镜头里带有足以感染大众的情感，这是理所当然，他用镜头紧锁得不仅是众人所希望的刹那之美，还有自己对镜头那边男人的炽烈爱意。

靠坐在行李箱上，绿眼扫过繁忙的工作时间安排表，尤其是晃视那某个熟悉的名字后，他突然想给自己久违地放上一次长假，把混乱的脑子和不受控制的心锁在行李箱里，只与一部最简单配置的单反，还有无争平和的态度，重新拾起那份最本质纯粹的自由无忧——当然，前提是熬过明天。那个占据了自己生命二十年之久的男人将会是明天众多镜头的主角，但唯独在自己的这双眼睛里，或许他不再显得如此重要唯一。

东京的夏初多雨，而粗心的绿谷总能不偏不倚地撞上雨幕。他忘记带伞，又为年假跑了一趟高层，等他挤过拥挤的街道赶到摄影棚时，已经远超约定时间一小时。留在口袋的手机没有蹭上雨滴的水痕，但塞满屏幕的来电提示和短信却远比手机进水还要糟糕。来不及一一查看，一眼略过大致内容，不管是高层的请假回复，还是影棚传来的消息，无外乎只在于一个关键词——爆豪胜己。这个男人不仅占据着自己的过往，就连分手后的现在也是如此。

虽说迟到是自己的过错，但绿谷并没有多么替进度感到担心。抛开到场的摄影师可不止自己一个的客观因素来讲，作为影响整个进度的主观，爆豪胜己可谓是业界效率和质量的典范，拍戏入戏快，硬照无瑕疵，摄影界和后期界曾开玩笑称爆豪优秀得仿佛最终定案里直接走出来。虽然这个惹目的明星曾因为暴躁的脾气惹来非议，但这点精神损失费相较于省下的人力物力根本不算什么。

可眼下的状况却看似有些反常。狭窄的走廊过道上飞快走过的不再是安排下一套服饰的设计师和化妆师，相反挤在影棚外的人还多得离谱。绿谷认脸能力并不算好，但这一眼晃过去，他竟然在人群里撞见主导整个拍摄流程的总监濑吕和爆豪的经纪人上鸣，尤其是上鸣，这个长相帅气的男人一眼瞧见绿谷后，像是看到救星那样哭着飞奔拥抱，一把逮住了还处于事外懵懂不知的摄影师。

"老天，绿谷你总算出现了，这套片子可终于有救了。"

"等等上鸣先生，"绿谷企图掰开这个趴在自己肩上痛哭流涕的男人，接连询问努力将意识重新搭上现状。"这是发生了什么吗，拍照进行得不顺利？"

"何止是不顺利！爆豪那小子不知道是不是吃错药，才进来看了一圈，就赖在沙发上不干了！好家伙，他大可以罢工不干，但是苦了我们这群靠他吃饭的伙计啊。"

"可这件事我也帮不上什么忙。"别说帮忙，光是自己出现在爆豪的视野里，那个暴躁的男人也许会把影棚给拆了。他摸不透对方的脾性，但绿谷深刻地自知，没有人会希望前任冒冒然地出现在自己的面前，更何况自己也许是第一个甩掉对方的前炮友，这复杂的关系和尊严次序上的分别，这也许对于自尊心高得吓人的对方而言更是火上加油。

"你就别谦虚了，整个场子只有你认识爆豪的时间最久，也最了解那个变化莫测的男人，只有你才能安抚这头暴躁的野兽，前几次你不也做得挺好吗。我们只需要一套片子，你拍或者我们拍都可以！"

上鸣指的是刚出道时的拍摄。初出茅庐的爆豪长得愈发出落，但可惜性格过于火爆，再加上观念的传统，使得少年拒绝所有稍微露出衣襟的拍摄，唯独面对绿谷时，这个挑剔的男人才勉强同意露出结实的肌肉，这也才令得这副健硕的躯体没有白白浪费在裹得严实的恤衫下。可绿谷却难以启齿，作为换来两颗纽扣敞开的代价，他可在卫生间里用牙齿咬开了对方牛仔裤上的两颗纽扣。那时的他沉醉在这份不明不白的暧昧与肉欲里，而现在的他却清醒地处在以往造成的误会两难。

"但是……"他不该逞强，相较于冒然进入的尴尬和再度赶出的丢脸，绿谷宁愿作为诚实的逃兵。他不适合这份劝解工作，更不适合单独一人前去拍摄。少年时期的青葱和占据的幼稚狂傲已经被遗忘在天台和暧昧不清的斑迹上，他已经过了还会做梦的年龄，他真该摆脱这与爆豪胜己有着千丝万缕联系的现状，去拥抱崭新的生活。

"别'但是'了绿谷，我把你到了的消息告诉爆豪，那小子居然改变态度愿意拍摄配合，但前提只能是你一个人。算是我拜托你了伙计，看在合作那么多年的份上，就帮我们这一次吧，回头我一定好好答谢你。"

上鸣双手合掌，可怜求助的模样让人不忍心拒绝，心软的绿谷总算松了口。绿谷或许并不该答应，他可说不准这般刻意的条件下等待自己的会是什么，但面对松了一口气的大众，抱紧相机的绿谷终究还是咽下后悔。他确实与里面鼎鼎有名的明星曾有苟且关系，但现在，站在影棚里，他不过是一个摄影师，一个尽职尽业用镜头锁住美的艺术工匠。深呼吸，绿谷鼓起勇气，用尽一身的力量推开这扇分隔自己与爆豪的最后大门。

孔雀绿不偏不倚地撞入锐利的猩红，根本无处可藏。

爆豪胜己坐在影棚正中间的沙发上。兴许是这次拍照的主题缘故，他少有地穿上装点浮夸的豹纹衬衫。男人的肩膀很宽，再加上锻炼得恰到好处的上臂肌肉，即便他没有任何外露，但黑西装外套所勾勒的线条已经是性感的完美诠释。衬衫的前两颗纽扣被粗暴地扯开，狂野随意的姿态从这不拘小节的叉腿坐姿里简单地表现得淋漓尽致。豹纹风格的搭配向来是考验模特气质，一不小心便容易衬得俗气和难以入目，可在对方的身上，这便与骄傲和不羁完美融合。爆豪胜己是天生的衣架子，无论怎么穿都是美男，但摆在现在，或许这还因为在豹纹与身后模仿丛林的绿幕叠叶相衬下，这家伙骨子里的捕食者本性正在外溢。

狡猾而又危险。

"嘿小胜，"绿谷率先打破无理由的沉寂。"今天由我来为你拍照。"没有多少客套话，也没有多少期待，他企图用了冷冰冰的现实拉开两人的距离。"那么多多指教。"礼貌地鞠了个躬，绿谷完成了这一整套客套流程，也强迫自己在多余的想法和言语里画上结束的句号。

"啧。"

他果然不满。但出乎绿谷的意料，爆豪并没有皱眉发怒，他像是早已预料到这一切那样，冷笑着敛起随意的姿态。拍摄的主导本归于摄影师，可在这个傲慢但又优秀完美的男人总能做到更好，绿谷不需要怎么指点，他要做的就是用镜头锁住瞬间。找好适合的角度，绿谷开始摆弄镜头调焦。镜头一侧的男人帅气依旧，满溢的雄性荷尔蒙诱惑无知的猎物陷入他的陷阱。不经意深呼吸，绿谷竭力保持冷静。他不能在扬言分手的第二天就后悔失态，哪怕没有底气，也要虚张声势。

前几张硬照的拍摄还算顺利，无论这氛围到底有多么尴尬，爆豪都发挥作为专业明星的职业操守，摆出最合适的姿势。可眼下倒是绿谷的处境更为尴尬，他正与昨夜分手道别的炮友同居一室，而对方的眼神哪怕透过镜头的过滤仍炽热得让自己不由泛红脸颊。拜托，自己都已经浪费了二十年在这场没有回报的单恋上，都冲过去抛下狠话不再回头，可与紧张不已的现在对比，自己竟显得幼稚可笑。

这间影棚实在是太狭小了，以至于自己的一举一动都暴露在那双危险暧昧的猩红眼睛里。

爆豪坐在自己的面前，霸道地岔开双腿。大概是找到更好的表现方式，他自然地将一直揣在紧身西裤口袋的右手掏出，而就在这时，一道熟悉的艳丽色彩冲入孔雀绿的世界。绿谷认出了这条像蛇一样盘踞在爆豪掌心的所属——他怎么可能不认识，这是他耗尽一个月工资买来的虚假幻想，他的领带。离别前夕，他翻遍属于自己的一寸之地也无法寻见，可现在，这代表自己对过去迷恋的象征物竟出现在自己企图遗忘抛弃的过去所爱掌心！

他的嘴唇干得厉害，上下滚动的喉结企图咽下欲望。

而造成这一切的罪魁祸首却悠然自得。他扫过镜头，淡漠随意的模样彰显骨子里的不羁。猩红的眼睛里毫不掩饰傲慢和鄙夷，但不知为何，绿谷从中却看到了舔抵似的视线，这与其说像是工作需要，倒不如说是打着工作的幌子耍起的恶意调情。

他吐出舌头，缓慢地，别有深意地。尖锐的虎牙划过柔软的唇瓣，右手的食指与中指滑入齿间。爆豪不喜欢繁复的饰品，可今天的他不仅手腕系上领带，就连指间戴上戒指——除了无名指。指腹的茧曾撬开绿谷的后庭，令甜腻的呻吟逃出发软的牙齿，而现在它们却成为对方唇齿的宠儿。

双指搅乱口腔，银丝溢出缠绕，暧昧的行为为镜头抹上情色的痕迹，但不同于三级片里的低俗，在爆豪胜己的身上，绿谷看见了诱惑与屈从，不是对方而是自己。冲破限制的长指挑逗长舌，宛若两人那么多年来的热吻，是野兽的追逐和啃咬，征服与屈从。散落在戒指上的锐光承接银丝，那由湿热的唇齿里败下阵来的中指夺去绿谷的注意，像是弥留在身上的低俗记忆，挑起最本能的反应的同时，又借助手势恶狠狠地鄙视了这份低劣的心情。

绿谷本能地感觉到不对劲，摄影棚唯一的大门在自己的身后，他拥有选择离开的主导权力，可待在那个人的视野里，自己更像是等待屠宰的可怜羔羊。

可爆豪的状态却愈入佳境。野性在他的动作里逐渐展露，而他也愈发不满于此。宽大的掌心覆上他的脸庞，指尖与金发相依摩擦。口红是女人增添魅力的搭档，同样的道理也适用于男人。爆豪向来是恶狼男友的象征，性感结实的躯体可谓是行走的荷尔蒙，妖魅的红本该不适合于这个男人，但淡淡地勾勒在他的唇瓣，鲜艳魅惑的色彩令绿谷不由地吞咽口水。

不太妙，这很不妙。

他的唇曾游走在昨夜的床上，点落在自己的酮体，由喉结至大腿根部绽放的蓟花。他的舌尖勾勒舌齿的轮廓，在激动张起的蝴蝶骨上落下红痕。宽大的掌心曾托起无力的躯体，而现在正轻抚男人的脸庞，任浅金的发丝轻擦划过。爆豪正亲吻着他的手掌，绑有亮橙色领带的一只。与鲜艳亮丽的色彩相衬，温柔的亲吻仿佛是狂野后的回味。可只有绿谷知道，这不是狂风过后的平和，这是一切的开始，这个狡猾的捕食者正温柔地安抚猎物，只为了更美味地吞并。他熟悉指尖的动作，直至昨夜这只大手还曾温柔地摩挲他的发鬓，就像现在一样。

男人的身体简单易懂得可怕，外露的器官难以掩藏本性的蠢蠢欲动，绿谷知道，他当然知道。他要离开这里，现在，立刻，马上。

但爆豪不愿意。

"给我站在那里别动。"凶狠的语气吐出威胁性的言辞，爆豪胜己像是咬牙切齿地一字一句断言而语。强势的气场逼从着眼前的男人，绿谷感到小腿有些发软，不仅是越来越奇怪的身体现状，还因为这个男人在盯着自己，用企图舔抵咬碎的眼神。

敞开的衣襟竭力在爆豪允许的范围里彰显男人的魅力，然而处在只有彼此的空间里，这个狡猾的捕食者似乎并不满足于此，他想要更多，从视野的占据，到身心的剥夺。右手的掌心沾满舔抵玩弄后的唾液，暧昧而情色。像是展示什么似的，他任由掌心缓缓地滑落，从高起明显的锁骨，至结实的胸肌，还有第二颗纽扣下更深的地方。爆豪胜己不喜欢在镜头前暴露，但这并不意味着他厌恶在自己的恋人面前坦诚。

当废久昨夜发疯似地反常咬上自己时，爆豪就察觉到事态和关系的微妙。他从不思量绿谷的想法，因为这个男人一如既往地不擅长掩饰。他为自己占据了生命中的二十年而感到可悲，但这个笨拙的愚木忘记了，这份占据是双向的。没有人愿意浪费二十年陪伴在同一个人身旁，除了早已作为唯一。那个蠢货将一切归属为炮友，不知道向谁学来了愚昧的分手，那么既然下定决心要怎么做，奈何在放下狠话的下一秒，被自己逼在床上的罪魁祸首眼里却饱含不甘和难舍。

蠢货，绝对的蠢货。

暗红的印记落在白皙的肌肤上，绿谷那快要崩溃的大脑总算想起这片霸道占据爆豪的痕迹到底出自谁的占有欲。他顾不上工作，也不管分手后的颜面，他必须离开这个房间，刻不容缓。

"少自以为是，混账书呆子。"

爆豪阻拦了绿谷迈出的步伐，仅凭借一句话。他们的距离不近，抱着相机的摄影师与坐在舞台正中间的明星至少相隔两米，然而四目相识的刹那，绿谷感觉自己的每一寸肌肤都为这道熟悉的温度所灼尽。身体深处传来的高热灼尽脑子最后零星的理智，他只能凭借肌肉记忆的坚持卡在原地。

一把钥匙出现在孔雀绿眼里的世界，限量版欧尔麦特钥匙扣为紧张的气氛增添了几分意料之外的活跃。绿谷当然认识那串钥匙，但他不明白，他弄不懂爆豪这般行为的目的，他们间不过是炮友，根本没有必要劳心牵扯不绝。意外的现状超出理解的负荷，他不知所措地凝视眼前的男人，以及那把这个男人扔入酒杯的钥匙。猩红的酒液浸透跌落其中的金属，故意涂上的碧绿在此刻成为沉浸其中最惹目的色彩。钥匙摔到了底部，就像它的主人，永远都无法从这抹猩红里挣脱。

"老子有让你走吗，废久。"

他高傲而嚣张。坐在沙发上，爆豪逼问眼前企图离开的男人。绿谷抬起头来，不偏不倚地撞入那双猩红眼睛。傲慢，强势，专横但唯一。这个男人活得潇洒而纯粹，对于绝大多数人这不过是胜利和张扬，而对于绿谷出久，这只剩下掠夺占据的凶狠，以及掩藏在深处的爱意。

"自觉点过来。"

爆豪不讲道理地如是下令，但他明白自己绝不会失望，因为对方是绿谷出久，那个一辈子都无法离开自己的恋人，被自己紧咬脖颈还毫不自知的愚蠢猎物。

这一瞬间，绿谷终究明白自己到底有多么愚蠢。这个骄傲的男人确实有太多值得夸耀的资本，但是他忘记，捕食者自盯上猎物的那一刻起，就没有考虑过松嘴。他终究甩不掉爆豪胜己，也无法掩埋这份情感，因为在这场爱情的搏斗里，自己早已被对方咬得死死。

狡猾的捕食者，该死的本能。

紧身的西裤藏不住爆豪逐渐醒来的巨物，而正巧绿谷也藏不住自己快要满溢的爱语。他向来不是作为主角的料，但在爆豪胜己的人生中，这个活在幕后的笨拙摄影师，远比任何人还要耀眼，还要美味。

那条亮橙色的领带总算系在绿谷的脖颈上——而另一头为爆豪拽在手里。发丝相缠，绿谷跨坐在爆豪的膝上，任由敏感的部位隔着贴身的布料相互摩擦。

绿谷捧起爆豪的右手，径直咬上唯一没有配饰的无名指。他用力地啃咬，直至留下一道深刻而暧昧的红痕才愿意松手。爆豪没有阻断对方的行径，作为索取的代价，他恶狠狠地咬上男人的脖颈，在衣领无法掩饰的白皙肌肤上落下惹目的霸占印记。

两头野蛮的困兽，不愿让步的爱恋。

他用力地在所爱的身上留下明显的痕迹，向全世界里任何一位虎视眈眈的家伙宣布主权。

——他是我的。

End.


End file.
